A Mutual Acceptance
by Keijo6
Summary: Pterano seeks for help in trying to approach the flier he loves but there are some complications. Is his past too grim for her to accept or does she have some painful tales as well?


**A Mutual Acceptance**

An endless expanse of bright white lights hung over a small glade in a dark thicket. The sweet sounds of insects and the Valley residents preparing to go to sleep could be heard around the small clearing combined with the warm smell of the nearby plants made their way to Grandma Longneck's mind as she lay in the glade, her gaze fixed towards the sky. It wasn't often that she would move to this forest alone but it was becoming more common these days. Maybe it was because she wanted to simply be alone or perhaps there was something more in her lonely evenings…

The longneck's eyes scoured the dark night sky until she found something that locked her gaze. A group of stars lining themselves in a way that could be seen as a longneck if the viewer knew what they were looking for. The elderly dinosaur let out a sigh after she had observed the constellation for a moment. She was getting old: it wouldn't likely be many seasons before she would journey there herself. She yearned to meet her daughter and her parents even if she still loved everything about her current life. She wished to slowly come to terms with her eventual passing, finding it a better alternative to pretending she or her mate would live forever. They had gone through so much together and she had no doubt they would pass on together.

As the elderly longneck continued her thoughts in the glade, she was suddenly alerted by a rustle in the tree to her right. She wasn't greatly alerted as there were no realistic threats to her in the Valley but she quickly turned her gaze at the newcomer. She was highly surprised by the identity of the dinosaur who was standing on a large branch roughly at the height of her head.

"Pterano? What do you have in mind at this time of the day?" The flier looked unusually concerned for the normally self-confident, even arrogant flier he was known to be. His five cold times of exile had ended months ago and he had made a home for himself in the Valley by his sister's side. Even if some still had their misgivings about letting him into the Valley, he had completed his punishment. Few could fully forgive him for his past deeds but he had lived a rather quiet life after his return.

"Good evening, Mrs. Longneck. It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Pterano's voice was seemingly concerned which the larger dinosaur noticed immediately. She answered in a surprised yet calm voice.

"Why, it is. We seldom have this times of tranquility, even here in the Valley. But I doubt that's what you came to ask of me." The longneck laughed as Pterano's face fell ever further. Soon, the flier answered in an ambiguous, uneasy voice.

"I've heard that you know a lot about these things… You see, I'd be willing to receive some help in… trying to impress a female." Pterano seemed totally embarrassed as he had never before confessed his feelings to anyone and even asking for any help was a rarity to him. The longneck was somewhat amused by the flier's antics but she knew better than to push Pterano further. She answered in a kind, yet somewhat chuckling voice.

"Is that so? Do you have anyone particularly in your mind?" Pterano calmed down somewhat now that he had managed to say out loud the hardest part. Yet, his voice stayed hesitating and somewhat awkward.

"Well, yes… You see, there's this flier called Etta…" The flier eyed at the longneck, observing how she would react. It was true that the elderly female was highly caring and understanding soul but Pterano still felt unsure about the conversation. Even if he had somewhat managed to reform himself in the months after his return, most of the residents would more than likely never fully forgive him and he couldn't really blame them. He still saw weekly nightmares of those he had sentenced to death due to his pride.

"Etta? Does she share your sentiment?" The elderly dinosaur had grown to like the yellow flier during her years in the Valley due to her humor and highly outgoing and friendly attitude. In fact, the yellow flier had grown to be one of her closer friends. She wasn't exactly happy to hear someone like Pterano growing attached to her but in case the feeling was mutual, who was she to deny it?

"I don't know… We've known each other for a while now and she seems to enjoy my company but I don't know if there's any more to it than that. Moreover, she has to learn about my past at some point. I'm not sure how to break it to her or whether she can accept it. That's… where I'd appreciate some advice." The flier's voice was slowly normalizing as the longneck seemed to be somewhat willing to help him. The larger dinosaur looked at him for a moment after which she spoke in a neutral voice.

"You know that fliers and longnecks have highly different rituals when it comes to these things. Additionally, should Etta find your past too… dark, there's nothing I can do. However, if she feels the same as you do, I can help you get to her. I may give you advice but only you can do the hard part." Pterano looked at the longneck with a worried look and answered shortly.

"I… understand. I'm grateful that you wish to help me even at this point." The larger dinosaur looked at the flier in a somewhat disapproving but still understanding expression. The longneck's voice turned into a sour one.

"Just understand that it's more than most would do. However, I don't turn anyone in need of help away. And now, about the tricks I have in mind…"

* * *

Grandma looked in clear amusement as she followed Pterano's tricks from a dense nearby forest where the rather distant roar of the Thundering Falls could be heard. Etta was waking up on a small cliff by the western mountainside of the Valley, close to the small forest. The longneck wouldn't be able to see the two from the ground but she could hear their voice and perhaps give Pterano some beforehand agreed signals in case he would forget something. She took a look at Pterano who was flying in front of the cliff. Perhaps not surprisingly, the way the fliers expressed their affection towards each other was by displaying the most daring and difficult displays of flying skills. In fact, even the longneck was impressed by the small circles and daring slides that any male flier would have been proud about. Pterano had never been one to be unsure about making an impression and his courage was second to none.

 _I hope Pterano understands to strike a balance between showing off and being honest to her. Grandpa really did have some problems with that…_

The longneck chuckled to the awkward memories she and her mate had shared in their youth. Their initial overtures had been anything but smooth or easy but those early days passed on eventually. Her thoughts were disturbed as she saw Pterano land carefully to the cliff Etta was standing on.

* * *

Pterano's face wore a forced mask of his old confidence and pomposity but inside he was nearing total panic. The elderly longneck had given him invaluable advice to help him try to get the situation going on with Etta. First of all, she had said that the place and time would be a very important aspect in making an overture. An early morning would be a good time as it was a warm and beautiful time in the Valley. The second part would also be easy to a flier like Pterano. No female flier would turn him away if the looks were the only thing that mattered. However, the longneck had warned that trying to make an impression at a more personal level would be harder to do, especially due to his nature.

All his life he had sought positions of power, trusting his charisma in an effort to genuinely seek the common good. He had always found himself capable of nearly anything and as such, he had never tried to understand anyone truly. There had always been networks of manipulation and lies and even if the flier believed he was doing the right thing, that was rarely the case. Because of his self-loving attitude, he had never treated anyone his equal before. Etta looked at the male in surprise and with a somewhat awkward and uneasy look on her face.

"Well, I'd say those were impressive tricks you did, Pterano. And I think I know what your reason was…" the sentence was purely rhetorical as each adult flier knew the ways their kind tried to attract a prospective mate.

 _I guess I should have expected this to come at some point… He always seemed to like me… and why not? But this was too sudden. How can I answer this!_

Etta's unusually neutral face hid a wide array of conflicted thoughts as Pterano's equally troubled mind tried to transform its whirlwind of thoughts into words. The longneck had told him to try to make a smooth, natural opening to the conversation and move further into more unfortunate subjects. Had he come here totally unprepared, he would have probably melted here already.

"Yes… you do. Would you consider it?" Pterano managed to sound almost like himself as he looked at the female flier. He felt himself miserable as he failed to come up with more convincing words even if those were close to the ones proposed by the longneck. Etta looked somewhat relieved as she learned Pterano wasn't any more confident than she was. She answered with a voice that sounded more like her usual cheerful voice.

"You know, Pterano… I just might. Even though I never actually thought this would happen… After all, I've never thought you as a future mate!" Etta burst into awkward laughter as she contemplated the situation. Pterano, however, felt his blood run cold as he heard Etta laugh at the situation. However, the meeting could have gone worse thus far. The longneck had told him about the benefits of humor even if that had been a realm largely closed to him in the past.

"Neither did I for many months. In fact… I haven't thought about that during my whole life before." Pterano swallowed as he confessed the fact that he had thus far avoided the topic in his life. He was already past his prime: it was highly unusual that a flier his age had never had a mate. Etta shuddered slightly as she contemplated Pterano's words. To think that he had never had a mate was highly surprising. Had there been something in his life she didn't know about?

"The same goes for me and to tell you the truth, I've never wished for one, at least thus far. Nice fliers were far and between in the Mysterious Beyond: I've mostly lived alone in different places, only to join here and then. I don't know why but I've met very few fliers at all!" The female's voice started to return to normal, almost sounding as if the conversation had been already turned into a casual one.

* * *

The change in tone reached Grandma Longneck's ears also. She had gone a bit deeper into the thicket in order to minimize the chance she would be spotted. She wished to give the duo more privacy even if she still wished to hear if her advice helped Pterano in his overtures. Thus far the meeting was going well but the hardest part was still coming. The elderly longneck was pleased to hear that Etta was willing to listen to Pterano in this matter and she could consider him as a prospective mate. A concerned look creeped to her face, however, as she contemplated the next steps Pterano had to take. He had done quite well thus far considering his former fears. However, there was still a clear issue with the brown flier's firmness. She shook one nearby tree carefully in order to give Pterano the sign that he should calm down more.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that… Some parts of the Mysterious Beyond are very rough with very few inhabitants. I know it because… Etta, there's something I have to tell you." Pterano's voice took a wavering if firmer tone as he prepared to tell the truth about his past. He had seen the longneck's sign and tried to comply with it. Etta's smile died down and she turned her gaze back into Pterano's eyes. Here it was, the mystery she had already contemplated. She wasn't too concerned, however. She had seen and lived through a lot during her life, the memory of her sister being devoured by a sharptooth still fresh in her mind. She could make occasional jokes about many things but she didn't make them to mock the deceased, rather, she wished to tell about their deeds as a potential lesson to the others. Her lighthearted behavior was an inseparable part of her identity but it had also taken other meanings the older she got.

"And what is that? I've heard quite a bit during my time so don't you worry about it too much!" Etta tried to encourage Pterano to calm down but only a deep sigh escaped from the brown flier's mouth.

"I'll let you be the judge but… My failures led to the deaths of dozens of dinosaurs who trusted me from the bottoms of their hearts. They followed me and I could only repay them by sending them right to the claws of a large pack of fastbiters." At this point, Etta's eyes widened a bit but she said nothing. The yellow flier wished to give the male a chance to finish his story without any manipulation.

"There was nothing I could have done. All of them were doomed the moment I… led them to a narrow ledge. Even then, I cannot help but feel ashamed that I left them there and just flew away." At this moment, Pterano's face had fell to the ground in deep regret and embarrassment. Etta was about to answer him when the brown flier continued.

"And that's not all. Years later I returned to the Great Valley as if nothing had ever happened. Most of the residents were ready to drive me away immediately but my sister managed to convince the others to let me stay. And how did I thank her? By allying with two sharpteeth who could right now be feasting on the Valley's children and I was planning on installing myself as the leader of the Valley! It was only after a group of kids came after me and made me see the error in my ways. Luckily, my misdeeds were corrected without any losses but just barely. In the end, I got and seized the chance to return here but I'll never get the chance to say to my poor followers that I was wrong." Pterano slowly raised his beak to look at Etta. To his ultimate surprise, there was no loathing or judging expression in her eyes. In fact, her voice was almost warm if hesitating as she answered.

"I'm so sorry, Pterano. I'm not saying I understand or that I can accept that but it's not my place to judge you either." At this point, the brown flier answered in a stunned voice, clearly confused by the sudden turn of events. Etta was ready to overlook his deeds?

"I assure you, there's nothing I left out. It was all…" Etta interrupted him as she thought it was time to make a revelation of her own. There was no reason to make Pterano dwell in further self-loathing.

"You know, the dinosaurs who have never done terrible mistakes are far and between, especially outside this Valley. Of course, yours was very severe and it took too long for you to realize it. However, neither have I lived a flawless life. Actually, I've been partly to blame for many of deaths in the Mysterious Beyond. Being a flier can easily twist your view of the world and it's easy to forget that many of your companions don't possess the same gifts as we do." Pterano looked at her and he was clearly extremely interested and surprised. He had never thought what Etta had experienced in her life before moving to the Valley.

"The region where I lived in the Beyond was a vast desert, beyond the land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth. From there, the sands continue for endless distances and there's very little to eat. Most of the other dinosaurs I've met were on their way here even if I never knew whether it was real. I guess I was just expecting them to be exhausted and half-mad at that point. There were very little fliers in that direction so I stuck up with anyone who wished to welcome my company."

Pterano looked at her, part of his mind fearing what she would tell to him. It was clear that she, too, had something on her heart that had to be said.

* * *

The elderly longneck tried to concentrate her hearing to Etta, surprised by the things she was hearing. Etta had never told her anything like this which really didn't mean much if it didn't bother the yellow flier too much. But if they did and they were meant to Pterano's ears alone, she should leave and let the duo sort out each other's problems. The longneck hesitated a moment but decided to stay. If there was anything she could do to reassure her afterwards, Grandma was willing to listen and comfort even if the words weren't particularly meant for her. Moreover, even she had a tempting level of curiosity.

* * *

"Yet, I could offer only company and advice passed to me by my relatives. It was enough for some as they often found their way out from the desert, resuming their journey here. However, I haven't met any of them here so I guess they lost their way or worse… I didn't go with them because they didn't seem to want me with them, most likely because I wasn't like them. Trust was hard-earned during those days and I guess I didn't make a good enough impression. In any case, not all of those I met survived out of the desert. They asked me for guidance and I'd heard a good deal of stories about the Great Valley. I never believed them as my own parents always told that hungry and desperate dinosaurs make up legends to give themselves false hope. In any case, I offered my help because I wanted to help them leave the desert alive. However…"

At this moment Etta took a short break, her eyes communicating deep anxiety at the memories she was going revisit. Pterano looked at her in respect and slight worry. Etta had led a highly different life than he but still he couldn't see the synergy between the duo's deeds. Whereas he had led the herd to their death because of his pride whereas Etta had only been helping an occasional traveler because she wished to be helpful. What was she going to say?

"One of my sisters always used to tell me that if you wish to get something done, there's no room for mistakes. There was one case which I remember all too well… It happened eight years ago when I found a rather young fastrunner, half-dead from the heat lying on the ground. I'm not sure about her story as she never wished to tell me about it. In any case, she was one of the few dinosaurs I met who wasn't looking for any magical place or a mythical sanctuary. She was just looking for a way out of the hot wasteland and I offered my help to her after I'd shown her a good place to rest and drink. We weren't too far from more hospitable grounds so I thought we would be okay. I was flying above her in order to spot any sharpteeth nearby. We did well for many hours and I never once questioned our chances of survival. But that was not to be as a huge sand cloud soon rose. As you may guess, I was greatly concerned for the fastrunner as I could no longer warn her about any coming danger. I felt only a violent wind in my ears and the daylight vanishing under the sand. I tried to find something threatening below me. In my horrified state I…" At this moment it looked like Etta's memories were going to get the better of her. Her eyes were masks of horror and regret.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I…" Pterano offered in a concerned voice when Etta cut him off. She continued her story in a haunted but firm voice.

"That was when I heard it. A call of a fastbiter in the distance. I couldn't see anything of course but I quickly called to my poor companion. I told her to run faster in order to get away from the beasts. And she did. The poor girl clearly feared for her life and she ran in the pace and vigor I've seldom seen. We soon came to a large are filled with cracks in the ground, large enough for a young fastrunner like her to fit in. I told her quickly to go there and hide in some cave until the sharpteeth gave up and left us in peace. She was horrified, almost panicked by the knowledge that she could soon be a meal for a group of sharpteeth. Because of that and her inexperience she… fell. Judging by her expression and groaning, I could tell what was wrong and I landed to take a look at her leg. It was… broken."

Pterano felt a deep chill flow through his spine as he contemplated Etta's words. Every dinosaur knew what a broken leg meant in the Mysterious Beyond, especially for a fastrunner. He was beginning to understand what Etta was going to say and he couldn't even begin to contemplate her deed. Before he had the time to begin to dwell in his own shock, he could see tears begin to flow from Etta's eyes. She spoke in a somber voice.

"I did what I had to. Sooner or later, a sharptooth would have found her or she would have starved before or even if her leg would recover. I remember those moments well and I don't wish to relive them. Later on, during my lonely time contemplating what had just happened, the storm begun to dissipate. I spent a long time by her corpse, trying to accept my deed even if I had seen understanding and acceptance in her tear-filled and fearful face. However, after some time, I realized something. Not a roar or approaching steps were heard since the rising of the storm. Had the fastbiters come after us, they would have found me before long. Nothing except my vague hearing pointed that there were any fastbiters there and if there were, they weren't after us. The poor thing died because of my mistake." Etta finished her story with tears falling from her eyes constantly. She turned her gaze to Pterano who looked at her in shock.

 _I never thought… She's gone through all this?_

Pterano tried to comprehend the things he had just heard. Etta had killed a dinosaur in cold blood even if it had been an act of mercy. She didn't mean to cause any harm but things took a direr turn than she had expected. Not so unlike him...

"You have nothing to be so ashamed of. You did a terrible thing but you only meant to do good. I'm sure the fastrunner would agree if she were here." Pterano offered in a wary voice, careful not to carry any judgement in his voice. Of all the dinosaurs, he could relate to Etta's feelings the best.

"I know… but the guilt never leaves, does it? Even with the best of intentions, terrible things can follow. Just like my sister who sacrificed herself to a sharptooth…" Her eyes begun to dry out as her mind started to drift away from the morbid thoughts.

"It doesn't and… I don't think it should. I tried to bury my own anxiety into the simple thought that the fate of the herd simply wasn't my fault. But it was and so was the fastrunner's fate your fault. Yet, here we are whereas those that we wronged aren't. But… there's nothing we can do about it. I just wanted to say that I understand how you feel and I'll never blame you for it." Pterano spoke slowly and carefully but his words were genuine. He would never repeat his mistakes and most likely neither would Etta.

"Thank you, Pterano. Pride and oversight are terrible things as they caused our failures. But… there's no reason to dwell in those memories. We are here and that's what matters for me. As for your question, I accept your proposition should you still will it." Etta begun his words as a sigh but then she braced herself for her eventual answer. At this point, Pterano had proved himself to be genuine and he understood her more than many other fliers would. She would find no better mate than him. The male jolted visibly at those words, freezing him momentarily as he tried to understand what he had just heard. Slowly and intermittently, a smile crept to his face, the words taking a while longer to form in his beak.

"If I still will it? I never once wavered, Etta." Pterano sputtered as he struggled to come up with anything to say. Etta's face turned into a mask of overjoy, clearly relieved by Pterano's acceptance. She begun to approach him to which Pterano immediately complied. The two wrapped each other in their wings, embracing deeply and enjoying this moment of affection in the warmth of the noon sun. Both of them wished this moment to never pass, feeling an unspeakable rush of calmness, warmth and fulfillment.

* * *

The longneck was stunned by Etta's story as she had always been so cheerful and carefree. To think that she had killed another dinosaur… the mere thought of it disturbed the elderly female deeply. Her tale seemed to be genuine but a murder was strictly forbidden by the Valley. Yet… she knew Etta quite well and knew that she harbored no ill will towards anyone. She would talk to the flier later on but for now, she wouldn't spread the word further. The yellow flier had suffered enough and the elderly longneck wasn't a dinosaur who would easily banish her friend for whatever reason.

She couldn't help but to smile when she heard Etta's answer to Pterano's question. It seemed like her advice had worked well. At this point, she rose and walked silently away. There would be things to discuss later on but for now, she would give the two fliers some time to celebrate their great day.

* * *

 **And here's my entry for Gang of Five February Prompt challenge. This is quite a new kind of story for me but I hope you found the result satisfactory. I definitely do as I think I managed to strike a better balance between characterization and plot than in the last month's prompt. From now on, I'm quite unsure on what's my next story. The options I mentioned in the Epilogue of "Treachery" are still my main options but I'm still unsure which path I'll take. For now, enjoy this short story! :)**


End file.
